Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation
October 24, 2014 * October 30, 2014 * December 5, 2014 | genre = Card Battling | rating = (itunes app store) 9+ for the following: * Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence * Infrequent/Mild Mature/Suggestive Themes Rated T (google playstore) * Suggestive Themes * Users Interact * Digital Purchases |publisher = Konami Digital Entertainment}} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation is a free-to-play game, playable through iPad, iPhone, Android devices or Kindle Fire. It is currently available on iTunes and Google Play but has yet to be released on the Amazon App Store. History During World Championship 2014, a tech demo of this game was first shown and was playable, along with other playable games like Duel Arena, Millennium Duels and World Duel Carnival. On October 24, 2014, this game was released in Canada. One week later, it was released worldwide. Though there are several reports that game can be downloadable, but the account and server in the game is not available. On January 6, 2016, it was announced that this game and Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist will both receive further updates at winter 2016 . Features * This game is a free to play that offers in-app purchases. * There is a tutorial and a campaign mode, which assist and let new players faces easier opponents. * Contains over 7,000 cards that will be available to collect. Currently, there are cards up to Shining Victories, Duelist Pack: Battle City, Dragons of Legend 2, Wing Raiders, Rise of the True Dragons Structure Deck, and Starter Deck: Yuya. ** A number of cards (named Premium cards) are only available in specific decks/packs as an In-App Purchase. A list of those cards can be found here. * There are weekly challenges where each week allows the opportunity to battle a fresh lineup of progressively more difficult opponents for new cards that can be added to the Deck. * There is an offline & online play that allows all game modes to feature unlimited free play. * One account can be accessed by any supported device. Languages * English * French * German * Italian * Spanish Campaign Classic TéaGardner-DGVG.png |Téa Gardner SolomonMuto-DGVG.png |Solomon Muto WeevilUnderwood-DGVG.png |Weevil Underwood BanditKeith-DGVG.png | Bandit Keith MaximillionPegasus-DGVG.png | Maximillion Pegasus YugiMuto-DGVG.png | Yugi Muto MokubaKaiba-DGVG.png | Mokuba Kaiba DukeDevlin-DGVG.png | Duke Devlin MakoTsunami-DGVG.png | Mako Tsunami SetoKaiba-DGVG.png | Seto Kaiba TristanTaylor-DGVG.png | Tristan Taylor IshizuIshtar-DGVG.png | Ishizu Ishtar Shadi-DGVG.png | Shadi Odion-DGVG.png | Odion MarikIshtar-DGVG.png | Marik Ishtar RebeccaHawkins-DGVG.png | Rebecca Hawkins BakuraRyou-DGVG.png | Bakura Ryou JoeyWheeler-DGVG.png | Joey Wheeler MaiValentine-DGVG.png | Mai Valentine YamiYugi-DGVG.png | Yami Yugi GX ChumleyHuffington-DGVG.png | Chumley Huffington BastionMisawa-DGVG.png | Bastion Misawa ZaneTruesdale-DGVG.png | Zane Truesdale Kagemaru-DGVG.png | Kagemaru SartoriusKumar-DGVG.png | Sartorius Kumar DrVellianCrowler-DGVG.png | Dr. Vellian Crowler JimCrocodileCook-DGVG.png | Jim Crocodile Cook JesseAnderson-DGVG.png | Jesse Anderson ChazzPrinceton-DGVG.png | Chazz Princeton Yubel-DGVG.png | Yubel AdrianGecko-DGVG.png | Adrian Gecko TyrannoHassleberry-DGVG.png | Tyranno Hassleberry AtticusRhodes-DGVG.png | Atticus Rhodes AsterPhoenix-DGVG.png | Aster Phoenix Nightshroud-DGVG.png | Nightshroud BlairFlannigan-DGVG.png | Blair Flannigan AxelBrodie-DGVG.png | Axel Brodie SyrusTruesdale-DGVG.png | Syrus Truesdale AlexisRhodes-DGVG.png | Alexis Rhodes JadenYuki-DGVG.png | Jaden Yuki 5D's MistyTredwell-DGVG.png | Misty Tredwell CarlyCarmine-DGVG.png | Carly Carmine Devack-DGVG.png | Devack Roman-DGVG.png | Roman JackAtlas-DGVG.png | Jack Atlas HunterPace-DGVG.png | Hunter Pace OfficerTetsuTrudge-DGVG.png | Officer Tetsu Trudge KalinKessler-DGVG.png | Kalin Kessler RexGoodwin-DGVG.png | Rex Goodwin Aporia-DGVG.png | Aporia SherryLeblanc-DGVG.png | Sherry Leblanc Sayer-DGVG.png | Sayer BoltTanner-DGVG.png | Bolt Tanner Greiger-DGVG.png | Greiger Zone-DGVG.png | Zone Luna-DGVG.png | Luna Leo-DGVG.png | Leo AkizaIzinski-DGVG.png | Akiza Izinski CrowHogan-DGVG.png | Crow Hogan YuseiFudo-DGVG.png | Yusei Fudo ZEXAL CaswellFrancis-DGVG.png | Caswell Francis NelsonAndrews-DGVG.png | Nelson Andrews Dextra-DGVG.png | Dextra Trey-DGVG.png | Trey KiteTenjo-DGVG.png | Kite Tenjo ToriMeadows-DGVG.png | Tori Meadows Nistro-DGVG.png | Nistro Quattro-DGVG.png | Quattro Quinton-DGVG.png | Quinton Astral-DGVG.png | Astral RioKastle-DGVG.png | Rio Kastle FlipTurner-DGVG.png | Flip Turner DrFaker-DGVG.png | Dr. Faker Vetrix-DGVG.png | Vetrix Vector-DGVG.png | Vector BronkStone-DGVG.png | Bronk Stone CathyKatherine-DGVG.png | Cathy Katherine AnnaKaboom-DGVG.png | Anna Kaboom ReginaldKastleShark-DGVG.png | Reginald Kastle [Shark] YumaTsukumo-DGVG.png | Yuma Tsukumo ARC-V Allie-DGVG.png | Allie GongStrong-DGVG.png | Gong Strong ZuzuBoyle-DGVG.png | Zuzu Boyle SoraPerse-DGVG.png | Sora Perse Yuto-DGVG.png | Yuto SylvioSawatari-DGVG.png | Sylvio Sawatari DipperOrion-DGVG.png | Dipper O'rion JuliaKrystal-DGVG.png | Julia Krystal KitBlade-DGVG.png | Kit Blade DeclanAkaba-DGVG.png | Declan Akaba AuraSentia-DGVG.png | Aura Sentia MoonShadow-DGVG.png | Moon Shadow Celina-DGVG.png | Celina DennisMcField-DGVG.png | Dennis McField ShayObsidian-DGVG.png | Shay Obsidian Officer227-DGVG.png | Officer 227 Yugo-DGVG.png | Yugo CrowHogan-DGVG2.png | Crow Hogan JackAtlas-DGVG2.png | Jack Atlas YuyaSakaki-DGVG.png | Yuya Sakaki Card list Decks Achievements Updates On February 6, 2015, the game now has been updated to version 0.514_v21 (ver. 1.0 for Android). This is the list of the following things. * Improved overall stability and a variety of bug fixes. * The price of standard Bonus Boosters has been reduced from 1,000 to 600 and the Bundle has been reduced from 10,000 to 6,000. * Leaderboards have been fixed * Issues with the Friends List have been fixed. * The easy opponents in the Classic Stage of Campaign Mode are even easier to beat. On April 6, 2015, the game now has been updated to version 0.514_v26 (ver. 1.06 for Android). This is the list of the following things. Only the first two bullet points are from the official update page. The rest of the updates are from the player's perception and experience. * Game no longer crashes if you concede a multiplayer match to your opponent. * Many game play bugs fixed. * Face-down cards in the Spell & Trap Zone have a new flip animation, instead of being flipped from right to left, they are now flipped from top to bottom. * Face-down cards in the Monster Zone have a new flip animation, instead of being flipped from bottom to top, they are now flipped from right to left. * Battle animation, where monsters can be seen attacking each other, is now an option in the menu. It is switched to "off" by default. * Counters have been enlarged making it is easily to see them. * A turn counter has now been added to cards that have turn-based effects. For example, "Swords of Revealing Light", "Swords of Concealing Light", "Nightmare's Steelcage", "Wave-Motion Cannon", etc. * A card that has their name treated as the card's name or becomes the card in their effect now have their card become that card. For example, when "Harpie Channeler" is on the field or in the Graveyard, this card is completely changed to the card "Harpie Lady". On February 17, 2016, the game now has been updated to version 0.514_v26a (ver. 1.06a for Android). This update is only for a minor security, nothing else. On September 7-8, 2016, the game now has been updated to version 1.925a_v57a (ver. 57a for Android/ver 1.925 for iOS). This is the list of the following things. Only the first five bullet points are from the official update page. The rest of the updates are from the player's perception and experience. * More than 280 new cards have been added, including Sylvans and Artifacts. * New card filter makes finding newly acquired cards easier. * Now available for iPhone. * You can now invite your opponent to your friend list after every online DUEL. * More updates are coming soon. * In the Campaign mode, the star box for challenge has been enlarged. * Info box has been added. It now appears as a selection among Activate, Look, Summon or Set, etc, whenever a player taps on a card during a Duel. The info box also appears when a player taps on a card from a booster pack, reward and card list. * Player icon, name and Life Points are now zoomed out during a Duel to highlight whose turn it is. * Monsters on the field now display one stat for ATK/DEF, instead of both stats. It now depends on the current battle position to show the stat, Attack Position shows ATK and Defense Position shows DEF. Furthermore, the color for ATK/DEF was changed from blue to orange. * Many in-game prompts have now been redesigned and widened. * Some in-game text has now been enlarged. * DP is changed to Duel Points. * The bar that shows the Phases during a Duel now has a pop-out animation. * A text line has been added to the select card box near the bottom which indicates how many cards can be selected. * A new cards box has been added to the Deck Editor. It is shown right after opening the Deck Editor and it shows what new cards the player received. * During Campaign mode whenever a player defeats an opponent and receives random Duel Points from IN4-M8 the amount is now 5000 Duel Points instead of 4000 Duel Points. * Connecting to the server is not automatic anymore. If players want to log-in to their account, they now have to tap on their avatar icon to receive the synching and log-in information, then everything becomes automatic. * Some Duel Points bonuses have been reduced. For example, the bonus "did not use any Spell Card or Trap Card" went down from 125 DP to 75 DP. On September 16, 2016, the game now has been updated to version 1.925a_v61a (ver. 61a for Android). This update is only for bug fixes, nothing else. On September 26-27, 2016, the game now has been updated to version 1.926a_v62a (ver. 62a for Android/ver 1.926 for iOS). This is the list of the following things. Only the first four bullet points are from the official update page. The rest of the updates are from the player's perception and experience. * Server optimization. It is now more stable, reliable, and faster. * Card inconsistency, free cards, and other related issues are fixed. * The forbidden list has been updated. * A lot of bug fixes. * The size of the prompt for a card's activation has been reduced. * Some card text have their text updated. On October 26-27, 2016, the game now has been updated to version 1.929a_v65a (ver. 65a for Android/ver 1.929 for iOS). This update has added 6 new support packs to the Premium store. These support packs are downloadable content and contain Gagaga, Gladiator Beast, Machine, Lightsworn, Chronomaly, and Gimmick Puppet cards. On January 27, 2017, the game now has been updated to version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). This is the list of the following things. Only the first seven bullet points are from the official update page. The rest of the updates are from the player's perception and experience. * Pendulum Summon is now introduced * 20 new Campaign Duels with ARC-V characters. * Additional avatars are added. * More than 1,400 cards have been added, including the expansion of the free card catalog. * Friend invitation indicator has been added. * The forbidden list has been updated to April 2016. * Bug fixes and optimizations for streamline performance. * In the Android version, the Google Play Games app is now required in order to play the game. However, the user does not need to create a Google Play Games account. * The Dueling interface has been redesigned and changed. The opponent's and user's avatar are now on the right side instead of the left side and the avatar size is now smaller. The Life Points indicator has been redesigned, it is also on the right side and the indicator is now smaller. The Dueling interface for the card text box now covers up the entire left side. The Duel field has a new appearance and is now smaller. ** The Life Points indicator now flashes when the Life Points are closer to 0. ** Pendulum Scale is now added into the Duel field. ** When a Field Spell Card is activated, it doesn't cover the entire screen. * The rules have been updated, for example, the player does not draw a card on the first turn. * The card text box has been redesigned and some texts are now even smaller. * The user can now purchase custom Decks in the Free store by spending 200000 DP. * 11 new achievements have been added. * Some card texts have their text updated. * Information about Pendulum Monster and Pendulum Summon have been added to the How to Play and Glossary section. * Deck Editor has been redesigned and changed. The card text box now covers up the entire left side and the card list has been expanded. ** The Type Pendulum has been added to the search category. ** Attack and Defense has been added to the search category. * The monster Type and SubType has been added to the info box. * The prompt for monster being Special Summoned from the Graveyard have been redesigned and now include the monster's name, ATK and DEF stats rather than just the monster's position. * Three different card frames for Pendulum Monster has been added to Deck Editor. * New bonuses involving Pendulum and new cards were added. * The notification for new Weekly Challenge has been removed. * Duel Bonus received from IN4-M8 in Campaign Mode has been removed. On February 27-28, 2017, the game now has been updated to version 3.8a_v106a (ver. 106a for Android/ver. 2.010 for iOS). This update is only for bug fixes and optimization, nothing else. On March 27-28, 2017, the game now has been updated to version 3.18a_v116a (ver. 116a for Android/ver. 2.020 for iOS). Though this update only lists multiplayer improvement, there are some noticeable changes made to the game: * The Type Wyrm has been added to the search category in Deck Editor. * Card's name changes; ** Red-Eyes B. Chick → Black Dragon's Chick ** Kinetic Soldier → Cipher Soldier ** Marie the Fallen One → Darklord Marie ** Nurse Reficule the Fallen One → Darklord Nurse Reficule * Some card's text has been changed, for example, the card "The Prime Monarch" has the text "Once per turn: You can target 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Crards in your Graveyard" changed to "Once per turn: You can target 2 "Monarch" Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard". On May 8-9, 2017, the game now has been updated to version 4.02a_v119a (ver. 119a for Android/ver. 2.100 for iOS). This update is only for bug fixes and optimization, nothing else. Bugs Below is a list of the bugs in the game, these bugs may be fixed in the future. If a bug is fixed, please do not remove it, simply stated that the bugs is fixed. * When a card is Special Summoned from your hand and there is more than one copies in the hand, the copies will be shown in the hand. This remain as long as the hand aren't randomly shuffled. This bug was fixed in version 0.514_v26 (ver. 1.06 for Android). * When "Soul Release" is played and more than 3 cards are selected, the game will crash. This bug was fixed in version 0.514_v26 (ver. 1.06 for Android). * A previous Duel that either the player or the opponent won or lost can be repeated, this causes the player and the opponent to have the same cards from before. Furthermore, this can occur while facing a different opponent instead only the player will have the same cards from before. * If the player tries to connect the game server with a low mobile network, the game will crashed. This can be fixed by switching to a wireless network. * If the player use a non-English setting and manage to crash the game, then the card shown in the selection menu will have English text on the name and text box instead. Spell and Trap Card will only retain the non-English text on the card type section. * If a Chain occurred while the opponent attempts to Summon "Darkness Neosphere", the game will crashed. This bug was fixed in version 1.925a_v57a (ver. 57a for Android/ver 1.925 for iOS). * Before the start of a Duel, a small gift icon will briefly appear, and then disappear. This occur in version 1.925a_v57a (ver. 57a for Android/ver 1.925 for iOS). This bug was fixed in version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). * If the player were to go near as 200 pages in the new cards box from the Deck Editor section, the game will crashed. Furthermore, if the player were to tap as fast as possible, it will crash being below 200 pages. This occur in version 1.925a_v57a (ver. 57a for Android/ver 1.925 for iOS). * If the player tap on the Recipe icon in Deck Editor, the game will crashed. Can be fixed by deleting app and redownloading. This occur in version 1.925a_v57a (ver. 57a for Android/ver 1.925 for iOS). * Some Pendulum Monsters have their card text glitched up when placed onto the Monster Zone or Pendulum Zone. Sometimes the card text for Pendulum Monsters will be blank and sometimes the Monster Effect will be shown instead. This occur in version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). This bug was fixed in version 4.02a_v119a (ver. 119a for Android/ver. 2.100 for iOS). * If a card with a long text is activated, the text in the prompt to confirm the activation is shown outside the prompt. This occur in version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). This bug was fixed in version 3.8a_v106a (ver. 106a for Android/ver. 2.010 for iOS). * If the player uses the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" to target a Field Spell in the opponent's Graveyard, the game will crash as the card is being placed onto the opponent's Field Zone instead of the player's. This occur in version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). * If the player uses a monster with a ATK that is higher than the Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, the monster with the highest ATK will sometime be on top of the Xyz Monster instead. This causes the game function for the Xyz Monster like activates its effect, attacks, look at its Material(s) and switches battle position to not work. So far, the effect that would work is the text "During each of your End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card.". Furthermore, cards that increases ATK like Field Spell Card or Continuous Spell Card will sometime affect the monster that is used as Material. The only solution toward this problem is to detach the monster with the higher ATK before the bug occurred. This occur in version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). * If the player use a card that prevent themselves from drawing for the rest of the turn and has a another copies of the card in the Graveyard, then when the player was to draw a card, multiple copies of the card will be activated, instead of one copy. This occur in version 2.28a_v97a (ver. 97a for Android/ver 2.000 for iOS). * If the player is Dueling in a two out of three match, the second match would always featured a inaccurate Deck count. Furthermore, if the player in the previous match has a lower count than the opponent, then in the next match, the opponent would start with a inaccurate count. Though if both players have a one to two card difference in the previous match, then in the next match, both players will start with an inaccurate count. Also, if the player was to surrender the Duel, then the player who surrender will have the inaccurate Deck count. This bug is easily fixed whenever the Deck is shuffled. This occur in version 3.18a_v116a (ver. 116a for Android/ver. 2.020 for iOS). * If the player was to tap/use a Pendulum Monster(s) with no Pendulum Effect, the game will crashed. So far, the cards are "Flash Knight", "Mandragon", "Performapal Trump Girl", "Steel Cavalry of Dinon" and the "Majespecter" Pendulum Monsters. Furthermore, if the player was to Duel a Duelist with a certain Decklists that used a Pendulum Monster(s) with no Pendulum Effect in Campaign Mode, the Duel would be render unplayable as the game will crashed. These Duelists are Dennis McField (Majespecter) and Yuya Sasaki (Performapal/Odd-Eyes: "Performapal Trump Girl"). Also, if the player were to taps on these cards in Deck Editor, the game will crashed. This occurs in version 4.02a_v119a (ver. 119a for Android/ver. 2.100 for iOS). * If a Xyz Monster was Xyz Summoned using only Pendulum Monsters as an Xyz Material, then the game will crashed as soon as the Xyz Summoned monster is placed onto the field. This occur in version 4.02a_v119a (ver. 119a for Android/ver. 2.100 for iOS). * If a non-Pendulum Monster was Tribute Summoned/Set using only the face-up Pendulum Monster on the Monster Zone as Tribute, then the game will crashed as soon as the Tribute Summoned/Set non-Pendulum Monster is placed onto the field. This occur in version 4.02a_v119a (ver. 119a for Android/ver. 2.100 for iOS). References to other games * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels: Character's artwork, achievement, deck recipe, forbidden/limited list and music is taken from this game. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006: Cards that weren't released internationally in 2013 have their French, German, Italian and Spanish names/lores taken from this game. Related * Forbidden/Limited Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/en/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * itunes.apple.com/ca/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation iTunes Canada app page * itunes.apple.com/us/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation iTunes United States app page * konami.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=fr Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=it Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * konami.com/?lang=es Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * facebook.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation * play.google.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation Google Play References Duel Generation, Yu-Gi-Oh!